Reckless Spellman Behaviour
by xLaurenmx
Summary: A night with a lot going on in the Spellman house. Will the aunties be available to save Sabrina's day? or are they up to mischief of their own? A short, lighthearted read.
1. Chapter 1

_**Remember when in series 1 Hilda mentioned, she was moving out of the room she shared with Zelda? keep that in mind when reading this. **_

_**Hope you like it. I tried to come up with something related to CAOS but a bit funny too. Enjoy :)**_

It was just after supper. Zelda, still in her tight fitted black dress and pearls around her neck, sat in the living room, book open in hand and lit cigarette in the other, waiting for Hilda to join her side to read, just like they spent every evening before bed. Except this evening, Zelda had other activities in mind, outside the house… with someone else. She was willing to play along, supposedly reading to kill the time; until Hilda decides to go upstairs to sleep and she could sneak out of the house. She felt like Sabrina's age with all the sneaking around. But she had no other choice; there was no way in heaven she could allow anyone to find out about her and her unholy lover.

"Zelda!" Hilda, called from the hall.

"Finally! I was wondering whether you fell down the sink drain by now. I did start without you, you know," Zelda uttered, pretending to have been reading this whole time, "where's your book?"

"I was coming to tell you," Hilda began as she stood in the doorway between the living room and the hallway, in her floral dress, "I was going to skip reading tonight and head up to bed, have an early night."

"Are you unwell?" Zelda asked surprised.

"No, just more tired than usual that's all. Nighty-night!" she squealed in her usual lovey voice, before she headed upstairs.

'This is marvellous,' Zelda thought. As soon as Hilda disappeared, she headed to their telephone across the hall, hanging on the wall and dialled a number she knew so well by now. "Faustaus, it's me. Are you ready? Can I come over?"

"Zelda I'm afraid, we would have to cancel," Father Blackwood said through the other end.

Zelda was crushed by the thought, "What? Why?!"

"There is some construction work going on down in the dungeons and my office is too public. We can't risk getting caught by anyone. You know how the coven can be like," he explained, with despair too in his voice.

Zelda tried to think on the spot, one hand holding the phone, resting her elbow on the arm folded against her body, "Why don't you come over to my house?" she asked.

"What? What about Sabrina or your sister? It is rather late," Faustaus was intrigued by the idea but wasn't sure how that could work.

"Sabrina is at a friend's house, only Satan knows what Ambrose gets up to in his attic bedroom and Hilda is already in bed. She said she's dead tired. She'll be long snoring before you even fly here. No one will notice your presence," Zelda explained so confidently.

"Well, I'm dying to see you so I can't possibly refuse. I'll be over as soon as I can,"

"Marvellous. Remember; teleport directly in my chamber. That way no one will hear you come in," she said with a smile before she hung up.

…

Quickly, she made it upstairs to her room. Her High Priest was about to visit her chamber; she had to make sure everything was in order. She didn't know how much time she had; Faustaus could be in here any minute. She lit up a few candles which gave the room a nice, soft, warm glow; and quickly changed into her night robes, looking so elegant as she did during the day. Her strawberry blonde locks fell over her shoulders, exposed by her strapless, long, satin black night dress; whilst she covered herself up with a matching gown… for now. She looked in the mirror whilst applying another coat of subtle red lipstick, admiring her final look and praising Satan that Hilda had finally decided to move out of her room a few weeks before. But little did she know, that Hilda was across the hall, doing exactly the same thing…

Faustaus appeared in the room and was about to call out Zelda's name but stopped when he realised he might have made a mistake. He was more than confused when he looked around and saw leopard and floral printed garments lying around. He has known Zelda long enough, that she would never wear such a thing.

Hilda, thinking she heard something, called out from inside her closet, "I'm soon ready!" Faustaus realised he was indeed in the wrong room and quickly tried to focus to teleport himself in the right location of the house.

"I was going to die of boredom waiting for you," Zelda said seductively as she lay on her side on the bed, holding a cigarette above her, her silk robe flattering her body; as Faustaus appeared in her room.

"Praise Satan, it's you now," Father Blackwood said as he took off his coat and started loosening his tie.

"What do you mean?" Zelda stood up, intrigued.

"I accidently teleported myself into Hilda's room,"

"I pray to Satan you did not wake her, did you?" Zelda widened her eyes at him.

"No, except, she was not asleep. She was arranging her closet or something. Now come closer and allow me to kiss your beautiful lips," he said as he pulled her close to him, kissing her passionately.

But Zelda quickly pulled away, "That's odd. She said she was so tired. Why would she lie?"

"How should I know? You locked your door I presume? As long as she stays put in her room and you keep quiet, there's nothing to worry about," he said with a smirk on his face, as he pulled her in for another passionate kiss and together, they both fell onto the bed.

…

As Sabrina closed the front door of the house behind her, she quickly ran upstairs, her red bag on her shoulder and made her way up to see Ambrose.

"Ambrose wake up!" she said as she nudged him, attempting to wake him from his sleep.

Ambrose, half awoken, replied, "What is it, Sabrina?"

"I kind of did something bad and I can't tell my aunties. You have got to help me fix this, please!"

_**Thanks for reading. Chapter 2 coming soon!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Ambrose, struggling to open his eyes, took a long yawn before he could see Sabrina properly. She was standing in front of him, holding nothing other than a … vase? He thought wasn't seeing clearly.

"Sabrina what could be so urgent?" he said sleepily as he sat up in bed.

"I took Salem to school today," she began.

"You took your familiar cat to school? How? In your purse? Poor Salem," Ambrose rumbled.

"Exactly. Except I couldn't just take him in my purse, poor thing. So, I cast a transformation spell on him to make him look like my favourite teddy, so no one will suspect a thing,"

"Right. Nothing suspicious about a sixteen-year old girl taking her teddy to school," Ambrose added.

"Ambrose I'm serious. I had to take him with me to protect me from Ms Wardwell. I can't trust her," Sabrina explained.

"Right; so what is the problem then?" Ambrose stood up.

"The spell worked but…. I can't seem to reverse him back. I tried loads of times but he keeps turning into other inanimate objects except his true self," Sabrina said, getting all teary.

"Where is Salem now?" Ambrose asked.

Sabrina without saying another word, handed over the vase to Ambrose.

"You put him in a vase?" Ambrose asked confused.

"No; Salem IS the vase," Sabrina uttered, making a face.

"What?!" Ambrose widened his eyes; he was definitely awake now.

"I told you the reverse spell is not working! I can't tell my aunties; Aunt Z would kill me. Help me please!" Sabrina pleaded, as she got down on her knees.

"Fine, let me see what I can do," Ambrose said as he reached out to one of his books.

…

"I seem to have forgotten what true carnality feels like, with you," Zelda let out a sigh of comfort as she lay in her bed, wrapped in her crème-coloured bed sheet with Faustaus by her side, stroking her arm, with his delicate fingers.

"It has been quite some years ago, but I still remember the first time I lay eyes on you," Faustaus said, gazing in her eyes upon her.

"Now we're here again," Zelda replied, tracing her finger over his lips.

Faustaus leaned in to meet her lips again until they were interrupted by loud cries coming from the basement.

"Is that…?" Faustaus looked around.

"Sabrina!" Zelda called as she quickly pushed him over, got out of bed and put on her night robe as fast as she could, "you stay here!" she ordered.

Zelda hurriedly made her way downstairs and tried to follow the screams; which led her to the embalming room. As a witch she witnessed a lot of horrific things, but never in a million years she expected to see such a horrid creature in her own home. A half bear with his other half what looked like a dragon, stood before Sabrina, Ambrose and her, raging and roaring fire.

"What in Satan's name is going on?!" Zelda yelled, both furious and terrified. She elevated her hands about to banish the creature with one of her spells, when Sabrina promptly stopped her.

"Aunt Z, no that's Salem!" she cried, "Please reverse him back!"

"What's all this racket?!" Hilda came running into the room and dropped her jaw open when she witnessed such a thing.

Frowning at Sabrina, Zelda stepped up, "Quickly, gather around it and hold each other's hands!" Everyone did as they were instructed to, whilst Zelda mumbled a few Latin words. In an instant, the horrid creature was banished and there he was, cute little black kitty Salem, sitting amongst their circle.

"Oh, thank the Dark Lord, you're back!" Sabrina said, almost crying as she knelt down to pick up her beloved familiar.

"I believe you young lady have some explaining to do!" Zelda yelled as she crossed her arms and rested them against her body.

"I'm sorry Aunty, I cast a transformation spell on Salem and Ambrose and I were trying to reverse it back," Sabrina explained, still holding Salem as he purred peacefully.

"How dare you cast spells so irresponsibly?! You very well know that reversing spells is not as easy as casting them; you can never fully know what the outcome will be! You're not even a full-witch! You should not be casting such spells on your own in the first place!" Zelda raised her voice, furiously.

"Sabrina darling, you can unleash all sorts of creatures into the world with a transformation spell," Hilda told her beloved niece with half a smile.

"That's why I tried helping her, but not even I could seem to control it," Ambrose uttered, trying to help.

"Thank Satan we came down here in time! Do you know how much havoc you could have caused if that monstrous creature escaped into the world?! Not to mention exposing dark magic like that?!" Zelda was spitting fire.

"I'm sorry aunties. I will never cast a great spell like that without permission," Sabrina said as her face fell.

"You are supposed to be transforming into a witch-adult soon! When are you going to learn to act more responsible, you foolish child!" Zelda yelled one last time, before they all heard a loud banging noise coming from upstairs. Zelda's body froze; 'oh no' she thought.

"What was that?" Ambrose asked, as they looked up.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Zelda uttered, trying to conceal the fact she might have had a pretty good idea where the noise came from. But then there was the noise again. Quickly, they all made their way upstairs following the noise which seemed to be coming from Hilda's room.

"I think it's best if we don't go in there," Hilda mumbled with half a smile.

Zelda quite confident her secret lover was safe in her room, added "Don't be a fool Hilda! Only Satan knows what other creatures this teenage witch unleashed with that spell; and it very well might be in your room!" she said as she burst open Hilda's bedroom door. But it was only a few seconds later, she wished she hadn't. She was surprised to see Faustaus, fully dressed, cane in hand, standing in the middle of the room with-

"Dr Cerberus?!" Zelda widened her eyes at the sight of Dr Cerberus, Hilda's lover, half naked, "what on Earth are you doing here?" She tried her best to deviate the attention from Father Blackwood's presence in their home.

"I could ask you the same question about our High Priest, Zelda!" Hilda asked back.

Ambrose and Sabrina, looked at each other, quite close to burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry Zelda; It was getting late, I tried teleporting back to the Academy but somehow I shifted my focus and ended up in here again, obviously scaring Dr Cerberus in the process," Faustaus explained.

"You're not the only one who has a lover, Zelda. You think we didn't know?" Hilda said smiling.

"Wow; and I'm the irresponsible witch?!" Sabrina folded her arms confidently across her chest, grinning.

Zelda, totally embarrassed, replied, "Let's call it a night, shall we? Everyone back to their chambers! And you are still grounded, young lady!" she said before she stormed off to her room, whilst Sabrina and Ambrose headed down the corridor dying of laughter.

**THE END**


End file.
